The New York Academy of Sciences (NYAS) is planning a major interdisciplinary scientific conference entitled, "Psychobiology of PTSD: A Decade of Progress." The conference is being organized by Rachel Yehuda, Ph.D., Department of Psychiatry, Bronx VA Medical Center, Mount Sinai School of Medicine. In September 1996, NYAS hosted a conference entitled: The Psychobiology of PTSD, chaired by Rachel Yehuda and Alexander C. McFarlane held at Rockefeller University in New York City. The upcoming symposium will provide a comprehensive and up date examination of the many significant research advances that have occurred over the past decade. Remarkably most of the biologic findings presented at 1996 conference in extremely preliminary form have withstood the test of time and replication, and almost without exception, the researchers who presented at the previous conference are still active (now more senior) researchers in the field of PTSD. One of the main issues occurring in the field is the dramatic improvement of the quality of findings - issues that appeared to be relatively simple ten years ago when only limited data were available have now turned out to be far more complex. On the other hand, strategies for examining the psychobiology of PTSD have allowed the field to keep pace with these complexities. The symposium will integrate basic science and clinical research so that both bench researchers and clinicians can develop a mutual understanding of recent progress in post traumatic stress research. Conference attendees will achieve an understanding of molecular biology, pathophysiology, neurology, epidemiology, clinical care and psychosocial management of PTSD. Expected participants to this conference include clinicians - Ph.D., M.D., M.S.W., R.N.'s who work with trauma survivors and wish to update their knowledge about the biology of PTSD, as well as basic and clinical researchers working in the field. We also expect the conference to be attractive to educated lay individuals such as consumers, family members, advocates, and members of the press who are interested in tracking the development of knowledge in this area.